


How?

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: How did the dress get in Punk's closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

Title: How?  
Author: Orilon  
Pairing: Lita/CM Punk  
Disclaimer: The people belong to themselves.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: How did the dress get in Punk's closet?  
Notes: Written for the dress prompt at the lita_fic community. Colt Cabana was dressed up as a fairy during a Halloween Episode of ECW. Here's a pic: http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v207/Orilon/?action=view¤t=toefariy.jpg

CM Punk was watching TV when Lita came into the living room. 

“Uh Punk?” 

“Yeah Ames?” 

“Do I want to know why you have a pink dress in your closet?” 

Punk muttered under his breath.

“Cabana wore it for the Halloween edition of ECW a few years ago, and left it in my closet for reasons known only to him.” 

He could tell from her look that she was skeptical, and mentally cursed his best friend. 

“I put it in the back of my closet, how did you see it?” he asked. He had hidden it in the back of his closet waiting for the chance to sneak it into Colt’s apartment. 

“It was right in front of your closet when I went into the bedroom.” 

Punk sighed. He just figured out the look on Colt’s face when he left earlier that day. He had played a joke on him by moving the dress.


End file.
